Existence
by EclecticLady-LimitedEdition
Summary: What does one's existence mean to another? And vice versa? Along with detective work, Yako struggles to understand her changing feelings regarding Neuro and the dreams she has about him. With external trials mounting as well, will Yako be able to evolve?


A/N: I don't know why I'm writing this when I've got other projects that I (desperately) need to work on, but I guess that's just how it goes sometimes. I hope you enjoy the first shot at my trying to capture the dynamic of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the few snappy lines.

XXX

1. Prelude

Yako watched as his arms expanded into large wings, ripping his jacket to shreds and leaving only his white vest. Slowly, his head morphed into its true demonic form of a horned bird that looked alien on his familiar human body. And just as quickly as he transformed, he took off, flying toward the menacing light that impaled the earth and speared up into the ominous sky.

After a moment's hesitation, Yako ran after him, her eyes focused on his form even as he disappeared into the shaft of light. She stopped.

Staring at the point in the glaring brightness where he had vanished, Yako cried out his name.

But it was in vain.

He was gone.

XXX

"Neuro…"

Morning sunshine streamed in through the increasingly dirtying bedroom window, falling into Yako's closed eyes. Her room was quiet, though the atmosphere of having been lived in was greater than the rest of the silent and empty house. With a sleepy sigh, Yako opened her eyes and gazed at her bedroom ceiling for a few moments before closing her eyes once again.

She'd had that dream again. The dream of when Neuro had sealed that opening gate of Hell in South America, leaving her to think that he had vanished entirely from her life. It was strange how she dreamed of that day when it had been months earlier and Neuro had eventually returned not even three weeks ago.

Rolling onto her side, Yako frowned to herself agitatedly. She easily remembered the first time she'd had that dream several nights ago. She had awoke confused and…

Tentatively, Yako touched her face, but there were no tears like she had half-expected.

The abrupt sound of a cell phone going off pierced the quiet of Yako's room. Startled, Yako scrambled out of bed and quickly opened her school bag before rummaging through it and pulling out her cell phone.

Snapping it open, Yako answered, "Hello?"

"Yako," replied a smooth, dangerous voice, "where are you?"

Recognizing that threatening lilt, Yako meekly lied, "I…I'm out on a walk."

"Really?" the voice inquired. "So if I were to go down this hall and through your bedroom door, I wouldn't find you there still in your pajamas?"

"Um…"

As if her life depended on it, Yako snapped her cell phone closed and bolted for her bedroom window in a desperate bid for escape. She was inches away from the lock's latch when the gloved, vice-like grip of the threatening caller grasped her head and twisted it in the most painful way so Yako could see the demonic smile on their face.

"And where do you think you're going, slave?" Neuro asked menacingly, squeezing Yako's head agonizingly with his one hand.

"Ow, ow—ah, Neuro, I—" Yako tried to speak, but her words came out as incoherent squeaks as she stared at him fearfully. "I was just—"

"Office hours began today at nine-thirty," Neuro informed her, his tone dangerous. He dragged her over to her bedside alarm and pushed her face into the glaring digital numbers of the clock's face. "It is now ten-past-ten."

"Ah, I see…" Yako managed to mutter with her face squished awkwardly. "I'm late."

"Yes," Neuro said disdainfully, releasing Yako in such a way that she collapsed onto her bedside table and sent her alarm crashing to the floor. Watching her rise gingerly, Neuro added, "I have detected a mystery with some promise not far away."

"Really?" Yako asked, gazing at Neuro in surprise.

Neuro's smile became a maliciously humored grin as he pressed an abruptly transformed claw of a hand into Yako's cheek. "Your lack of faith is disturbing, louse. Perhaps some _persuasion_—"

"Nope!" Yako exclaimed in panicked alarm, eyes wide and focused on Neuro's dangerous hand. "I have complete faith! You _are _the man that ate all of the Daemon World's mysteries, after all," Yako added favorably.

With a smug expression on his face, Neuro retracted his sharp hand away from Yako's face and returned it to its normal appearance. "Hmm, it does well for the slave to recognize the master's achievements," he stated satisfactorily, but then added with a long-suffering sigh, "even if those achievements aren't fully appreciated…"

_Geez, how much more can he stroke that enormous ego of his?_ Yako thought incredulously just as Neuro clapped his hands together in a decisive manner.

"Come, breadcrust, my meal awaits and I grow impatient to feed." He took a hold of Yako's pajama top and began to pull her toward the door.

Digging her heels into the carpet, Yako stammered out, "W-wait a minute! Shouldn't I change first?"

Yako felt warm embarrassment flood her cheeks as Neuro took in her modest t-shirt and shorts with an appraising look. If there was ever a time that Yako felt foolish for throwing on some clothes to sleep in, it was now.

Neuro then blinked conclusively and informed her with an innocent expression, "It wouldn't make much of a difference in your appearance, really. An arthropod is an arthropod, after all—_but_," Neuro added, "I suppose keeping a professional front would be more beneficial for your image. Very well!" He snapped his fingers. "Change—but quickly now, we have a mystery!"

Yako wasn't sure whether it was relief or helplessness she felt as Neuro banged the door shut behind him and she tiredly shuffled around her room collecting clothing. To Yako it seemed that some things never changed. But more recently, Yako had taken to the feeling that maybe how she _felt_ about those things had changed. Before, she would've been irritated that Neuro had just simply intruded into her home and bedroom before criticizing her sleepwear; now, however, she was still irritated, but…

"Yako?" Neuro's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"You have ten more seconds to dress before you accompany me to the scene of the mystery--regardless of your state of undress," Neuro informed her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHO DRESSES THAT FAST?" Yako shrieked, pulling on her clothes in a panic.

Five seconds later, the door nearly fell out of its frame as Neuro slammed it open. "Time's up!" he proclaimed gleefully. "Come, Yako! The mystery—" he broke off abruptly before pouting.

Eyes widening a little, Yako asked, "Is something wrong?"

Neuro looked crestfallen. "You're all dressed. Now where will I find my morning entertainment?"

"That could be sexual harassment…" Yako muttered to herself, following after Neuro as he left the room with a disturbed expression.

Yes… now she was irritated, but…

There was someone else in the house besides just her this morning.

XXX

"Ah! Hey, you're thirsty right?"

"Yeah—I've been taking voice lessons again. Oh! Thanks for the water!"

"No problem! That's what friendship is all about, right? Well, I'll see you later—they need me in the studio now."

"Yeah, alright. See you later, and thanks again!"

"Mmn."

_Your friendship…is mediocre. You think you're better than me, looking at me like I can't do anything better than you. But you know that without me no one would know that you exist! I'm the one who helped to make you into who you are!_

_Shortly, I won't need your _friendship_ anymore. I'll be the one to take center stage while your aspirations rot! It'll be my turn to exist! From now on…_

_Everyone will forget your existence._


End file.
